odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar Queen (X-Ray
__NOINDEX__ Edgar started as a bully and is now married to her favourite target. Their life together is strange, but that to be expected when your husband is known as the Mad King. When he disappears without warning, Edgar leaves the safety of the Hole to find him. Physical Description Edgar is average height, standing 5’5” barefoot. She has bright, true red curly hair that reaches her mid back; she keeps it pinned back. Her eyes are medium green and best described as intense. She’s usually smiling, or at least smirking. She’s curvy with wide hips and an ample bust. She has toned but skinny legs and arms. Accessories: Golden tiara, wedding ring Business: Royal purple pantsuit with a light purple silk fleur-de-lis patterned shell, pale purple pumps Casual: Royal purple bolero jacket over a frilly shirt, purple leggings/skinny jeans, pale purple pumps Lingerie: Nude lace half cup bra, matching briefs Sleepwear: Sheer, royal purple lace slip dress. Normally sleeps nude. Swimwear: Gunpowder and lace triangle bikini Personality/Mental status Edgar seems to have two distinct personalities. When around the public, her board, people in general, she’s demanding and can be abrasive. She doesn’t care what the lowlies think of her as long as they obey. Around her husband, however, she is quiet and demure. Almost as if she’s afraid of his wrath. She will push back occasionally, such as leaving the Hole when he hasn’t visited in several days. There’s probably some mental illness there, but it’s undiagnosed. History Edgar was born on a sunny Spring day to wealthy parents who were certain they were having a boy who would eventually take over control of Queen Industries. They named her without seeing her. Early childhood was relatively uneventful. She was teased a little for having a boy’s name, but she quickly put a stop to it by beating up anyone that mentioned it. She attended a private school where she met Ryan, a weird kid that she immediately took a dislike to. He never said anything about her having a boy’s name, but there was something she just couldn’t stand. Maybe it was his perfect hair. Or the stupid crown he wore. Whatever it was, she hated it. He became her favourite target. No matter what she did to him, though, he never seemed to get mad about it. She replaced his uniform trousers with the girls’ skirt, and he took it in stride. She spilled ink on his shirt, no problem. She knocked his lunch tray into his face. She emptied his ant farm, pushed him into the dirt, kicked him for good measure, and he never reported her or anything. He did ask her if she minded if he buried her up to her neck in sand. She was weirded out by that, and let him know. Things continued like this for several years until their early teen years, when she finally got a rise out of him. She knocked his crown into the road, where it was cracked. That day, she learned more about Ryan than she’d ever cared to before. He used some sort of telekinetic power to retrieve his crown from the road and then dragged Edgar by the hand to the playground where he had spent a long time digging a hole and hiding it. He opened the hatch and threw her in, then closed it. Edgar was scared for the first time in her life. The Hole was dark and small, with a chair in the middle. She had no way of knowing how long she was down there, but some time later, the hatch opened, blinding her. She couldn’t see more than a dark shape, but she knew it was Ryan before he spoke. He asked if she was sorry, and she truly was. He offered her a hand out of the Hole, and as she took it and climbed, her pulled her close and kissed her. They were dating, and it was nice. He was still weird, but she didn’t bully him like before. In fact, she was a different person around him. More polite. Before long, the Hole would change purpose from being a punishment to being protection. The furnishings improved, lights were added. A new student started at their school, another bully. He was a huge, hulking beast, and didn’t want to get to know anyone. After the slightest of altercations in the lunchroom, Edgar found herself stuck in the Hole again. When she was let out, the new bully was nowhere to be found. Toward the end of high school, Edgar learned what happened to him. Ryan invited her over to see his collection. She wasn’t sure what to expect when he brought her down to the basement and opened a panel on the wall. There were skulls. A lot of skulls, displayed nicely in cubbies. He pointed out the start of the collection, his neighbour that he’d found dead, and explained that he sometimes felt the skull didn’t really belong in the collection because he hadn’t been responsible for it. She wanted to know more, whether he was responsible for the rest, but he evaded the question on grounds it could be incriminating. Ultimately, she complimented the display. That was when Ryan knew that he needed to propose. He showed her the newest iteration of the Hole, also located in the basement. It was beautifully furnished with everything she could need. She would have no problem spending time there. After college, they were married in a lavish ceremony. Her parents’ wedding present to her was to give her controlling interest in Queen Industries. The Hole was used for punishment again when she tried a hostile takeover of Monarch Labs. She was almost able to seal the deal and buy the company out from under her husband, but he managed to stop the merger at the last minute. Married life was blissful for a while. She was happily living in the Hole with daily visits from her husband, when he suddenly stopped coming. She waited three days before calling her mother-in-law to help her out of the Hole. After a brief talk, she learned he was being held prisoner in the Asylum. Edgar gathered her things and went for a visit. The warden was reluctant, but ultimately allowed her to sit in the cell for tea. Ryan was upset that she was out of the Hole, but was also happy to see her. There was plenty of opportunity to escape, but he had plans that involved staying in the cell, so Edgar vowed to visit every day until he was able to come home. Hobbies/Skills * Needlepoint * Drafting * Circuitry * Electronics * Blackmail * Hand to hand combat (brawling) * Bladed weaponry (probably fencing) Special Powers/Weapons Probably a fencer. Possibly nationally ranked. Quotes “Hello, Darling.” Trivia Image flower: Dahlia - elegance and dignity Image songs: Young God by Halsey | Trust Me from The Devil’s Carnival | Castle by Halsey Led a gang (for lack of a better word) in school. Her "Ladies in Waiting" were Beatrice, Charlotte, and Diana. She is no longer in contact with them, having lost touch after her marriage. Living in a Hole will do that. Started calling Ryan “Darling” when he first grew stubble. When they were married, Edgar was offered the chance to change her name, but declined. She began wearing a tiara after Ryan proposed, in lieu of an engagement ring. I mean, she got the ring, too, but the tiara was much more noticeable. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Further reading/fanfiction __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:X-Ray & Vav Category:Megan's Characters __FORCETOC__